Oracle 68: Surprise! The Disaster's Coming
Oracle 68: Surprise! The Disaster's Coming (驚き！災害が来ています Odoroki! Saigai ga kite imasu) is the sixty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As they came back to Hirakawa City after their one-week stay in Hachisuka Prefecture, the Armored Fighters found out that the Chariots attacking the entire Hirakawa City. Plot In the last day of Mooncake Festival Week, the Armored Fighters and the people of TransHead TV prepared for the coverage of the Mooncake Festival Float Parade wherein several TransHead TV talents will also be participating in the said event. On the other hand, one of the event organizers came to them and asked where are the Armored Fighters. Anaira, however, she knew that the event organizer expected that the Armored Fighters will appear, so she said that they will come at any moment. Anaira asked the event organizer about her purpose to the Armored Fighters, and she said that they were included in the float parade. She showed to Anaira the list of participants of the float parade. Anaira looked at the list, and she found out that the Armored Fighters were really included in the list. While the others were busy preparing for the float parade, Anaira called the Armored Fighters. Irie asked her why, and Anaira said that one of the event organizers told her that they and their fellow Armored Fighters were included in the float parade. Because of this, Irie called the rest of the Armored Fighters and Anaira explained to them that they were going to participate in the float parade. At first they didn't believe what Anaira explained to them, until she showed to them the list of the participants of the float parade. After seeing the list, Irie told them to transform into their respective armor forms immediately. Moments later, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters who were in armor form came to the event organizer. There she was surprised that the Armored Fighters finally came to participate in the float parade. Hiroyo, on the other hand, asked her why did they need to participate if there's no float for them. The event organizer said that somebody's created a float exclusively for them. As everyone is all set, the Mooncake Festival Float Parade has already started. Erika asked Chihiro where the Armored Fighters was, but Chihiro replied nothing. Later on, the float of the TransHead TV talents came and the crowd cheered them, but some of them were taking them pictures. Moments later, the float of the Armored Fighters came. The crowd cheered to them loudly, and there were others attempted to went to the float just to shake hands and take a selfie with them. Some of them were successfully went to the float, but others were failed to went to the float because the security marshalls didn't let them to enter. As the float passes by, Erika found out that the Armored Fighters were also participated in the event. Meanwhile, Anaira saw Erika waving her hand at them, and she replied it with a flying kiss. Fatima, on the other hand, held Anaira's hand very tightly as a response of giving a flying kiss to Erika. At night in the hotel, Anaira asked Fatima why did she held her tightly during the parade. Fatima admitted that she's been jealous to Erika because she's easily caught her attention instead of her. Because of this, Anaira told to her wife that she doesn't have to worry about, and she also said to her that her mother was always concerned to her. And Fatima understood it. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, as they found out that the Armored Fighters were participated in the Mooncake Festival Float Parade, the Chariot Fighters set up their plan in order to surprise them in their return in Hirakawa City by making an explosion and a massive attack in Hirakawa Business Center. While setting up their plan, Emperor Ryuuen came in and asked about what they're doing. Mateo told him that they were setting up a plan to surprise the Armored Fighters in their return in Hirakawa City. The next day, the Armored Fighters and the TransHead TV people left Hachisuka Prefecture and they brought some goodies which will give to their friends and loved ones in their return to Hirakawa City. Unknown to them, the Chariots started to attack in Hirakawa City as they set up their plan in Hirakawa Business Center, with Mayor Akazawa and Rie in the field and the rest of the Chariot Fighters in the control room of Chariot Empire Headquarters, to surprise them in their return. As the busy people walking and passing by at Hirakawa Business Center, Rie threw a grenade nearby and it created a huge explosion, causing a panic to the people who were in the said business center. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Hiroko found out that a huge explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center, so they called the authorities to head on to the location immediately. While in their trip back to Hirakawa City, one of the production staff of Anaira's weekly magazine show opened a television to watch during their trip. There Anaira and the Armored Fighters found out that a huge explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center, so she urged to the driver to drive faster in order to return back to Hirakawa City immediately. Meanwhile, as the police and rescue team came to the location to help the people who were affected by the explosion, the Chariot Soldiers came and started to attack them immediately. On the other hand, Kyoko and Hiroko found out that the Chariot Soldiers were appeared in Hirakawa City Business Center, so Kyoko called Anaira to find out about this, and Anaira told her that they will head on to the location immediately along with her fellow Armored Fighters. As they reached Hirakawa City, Anaira told to Erika that she and her fellow Armored Fighters will be heading on to Hirakawa City Business Center immediately, and Erika agreed. Afterwards, the Armored Fighters went to Hirakawa City Business Center to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. And when they reached to the location, Mayor Akazawa and Rie came and got in their way and transformed themselves into their armor form. Because of this, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form. Anaira told to other Armored Fighters to head on immediately to face the Chariot Soldiers, while she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters along with Irie and Hiroyo will face Mayor Akazawa and Rie in a battle, and they were agreed. As they reached to the exploded area, the Armored Fighters faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them immediately using their respective finishers and they helped the authorities to rescue the people who were affected by the explosion afterwards. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko conducted an emergency meeting along with other city councilors about the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. There they discussed about to get an update about the explosion from the authorities, if there were casualties was recorded from the incident, the number of injured individuals, the cost of damage from the explosion and lastly, to find the mastermind of the explosion. Also, they discussed about the security in the entire Hirakawa City since the incident was happened. One of the city councilors suggested that they will request to the authorities to tighten the security in the entire city, and Kyoko agreed to the city councilor's suggestion. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Unnamed event organizer: Rie Maruyama (丸山 リエ Maruyama Rie) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi); Unnamed TransHead TV talent: Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Unnamed TransHead TV talents: **Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) **Haruka Masada (正田 春香 Masada Haruka) **Megumi Onodera (小野寺 めぐみ Onodera Megumi) **Yumi Hayashibara (林原 由美 Hayashibara Yūmi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) **Kazumi Ayano (綾野 和美 Ayano Kazumi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 48, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 68: Find The Kidnapper, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 03: Prepare, A Demolition Job and Never Surrender episode 39. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes